MELVIN'S COFFEE
by Livia57adC
Summary: Digby es un camarero muy curioso. Le gusta estar al día de la vida y milagros de sus clientes. Aunque unos se le resisten más que otros... Advertencia: SLASH


**Disclaimer: **A excepción de todos los demás, ni Draco ni Harry son míos. Lástima. La Rowling ha demostrado no saber qué hacer con alguno de ellos… ni siquiera al final.

**NOTA:** No me he olvidado de Oscuridad. Sé que estáis esperando el epílogo. Casi está terminado. Pero también lo estaba hace ya casi un mes y empecé con otro porque no me convencía. Sólo puedo agradeceros la paciencia. Y, aunque no lo juraré sobre ninguna Biblia, tal vez esté listo a finales de este mes…

**MELVIN'S COFFEE**

Digby fregó y enjuagó con energía las dos últimas tazas y las colocó en el escurreplatos. Echó un vistazo rápido a la abarrotada barra y después a las bandejas de bollería colocadas bajo la longitudinal urna de cristal que tenía a su izquierda y ocupaba una buena parte de la misma. Estaban ya medio vacías. Miró hacia el gran reloj regalo de una conocida marca de café, colgado en la pared del fondo de la cafetería. Casi las ocho y media. Se secó las manos en su delantal con rapidez y cogió un plato, aún caliente, de la pila que su compañero había sacado del lavaplatos. Abrió la urna para extraer un hojaldre de manzana y una muffin de chocolate. Colocó una servilleta de papel, cubriéndolos, y dejó el plato apartado debajo del mostrador. A las ocho y media en punto, el destinatario de ese plato atravesó la puerta del Melvin's Coffee, como cada mañana desde hacía casi dos años. Prácticamente los mismos que llevaba Digby trabajando allí, después de que derribaran el pequeño pub en el que había servido por años, y que pereció junto con los edificios colindantes en favor de un nuevo Mark & Spencer. Sólo esperaba que el Melvin's no sucumbiera ante un Starbucks Coffee. El cliente llegó hasta la barra que Digby atendía con el mismo paso mesurado y elegante de siempre, y se sentó en uno de los taburetes. Era un tipo con suerte, pensó el camarero mientras se acercaba. Encontrar un taburete vacío era bastante difícil a aquella hora de la mañana. Y él siempre lo conseguía.

- ¿Lo de siempre? –preguntó Digby, como si esperara que la respuesta pudiera ser diferente.

- Por favor.

Mientras preparaba su _latte_ observó que, también como cada mañana, abría un ejemplar del Herald Tribune y se sumergía en sus páginas, distante y ajeno a cuanto sucedía a su alrededor.

- Aquí tiene. –depositó sobre el mostrador el _latte_ y el plato todavía cubierto por la servilleta de papel.

- Gracias.

Y ahí terminaba, invariablemente, la escueta conversación que mantenían. Y no porque el camarero no lo hubiera intentado. Digby era un hombre con ya casi la mitad de su vida recorrida, camarero por obligación y, finalmente, por devoción. Los años y la cerveza le habían hecho un poco más ancho que alto, pero le gustaba pensar, no sin cierta ironía, que no tenía un pelo de tonto. Más que nada, porque su frente abría un camino directo hasta el cogote desde hacia tiempo. Psicólogo con cátedra de barra y capellán con voto de curiosidad sobre vida ajena, tenía el oído muy fino y una capacidad de concentración imperturbable cuando la ocasión lo merecía. Paciente oyente y dispensador de consejos aprendidos entre botellas, jarras y borracheras. Mitigador de penas cuando le dejaban. Porque una cafetería no era lo mismo que un pub. Y a ratos, echaba de menos lo que daban por hablar unas cuantas cervezas la noche de un viernes.

Ello no había impedido que, en los apenas dos años que llevaba sirviendo en el Melvin's, conociera vida y milagros de todo iluso que hubiera osado aterrizar en su barra más de dos veces seguidas. Porque su aspecto bonachón y su sonrisa simpática invitaban a desahogar la última discusión con la parienta, quedarse a gusto con el banco de turno y su hipoteca, o lamentar que el Arsenal hubiera perdido contra el Chelsea por culpa de un árbitro cabrón y miope. Así que el joven sentado una vez más frente a él, era una perenne espina clavada en su indomable corazón de maruja.

A pesar de que los trajes que habitualmente vestía le daban un aire correcto y serio, el camarero no le echaba a su cliente favorito más de veinticinco años. Un verdadero imán de miradas femeninas, aunque él parecía no darse cuenta o las ignoraba deliberadamente. Digby no habría podido asegurarlo. Jamás le había visto acompañado. Aunque tampoco aparentaba necesitarlo. Más bien parecía un tipo solitario y autosuficiente, que no tenía ningún problema en mirar al resto del mundo por encima de su hombro. Y sin embargo… Digby le adoraba. Cada parpadeo de esas pestañas tan rubias mientras leía; cada fruncir de labios pequeños al borde de la taza; sus dedos largos y esbeltos volviendo las páginas del periódico. Y sus ojos. Había pensado mucho en esos ojos hasta que al final había encontrado la palabra perfecta para describirlos: castigadores. Duros, fríos y, no obstante, capaces de hipnotizarte el corazón con su mirada y destrozarlo, si antes uno no había tomado la precaución de encomendarte a San Jorge, santo patrón de los ingleses.

- Un _cappuccino_, por favor. Para llevar.

Digby distrajo perezosamente su atención hacia el joven que, a duras penas, se había abierto paso en la concurrida barra, y asintió con la cabeza conforme había oído el pedido. Una cara nueva, pensó. A esa hora, la mayoría de la gente que entraba en el café eran clientes habituales. De los comercios, oficinas y negocios de alrededor. Los turistas no madrugaban tanto y desayunaban en sus hoteles.

- Aquí tienes, muchacho.

El joven pagó y se perdió rápidamente entre el gentío en dirección a la puerta. Y Digby le olvidó al segundo siguiente. Concentrado nuevamente en descifrar los misterios de la imperturbabilidad hecha persona, sentada en una esquina de la barra.

- Un _espresso_, por favor. Y un _brownie_ de chocolate.

Digby reconoció al chico moreno que siempre hacía su pedido para llevar. Una semana más y lo catalogaría ya como un habitual. Hasta ese día, lo usual había sido un _cappuccino_. Pero su rostro clamaba por una sobredosis de cafeína esa mañana.

- Una noche movidita. –bromeó el camarero.

- Y una mañana muy jodida. –respondió el joven en el mismo tono.

Digby sonrió amigablemente. A pesar de llevar sólo dos semanas atendiéndole, el chico era el tipo de persona que solía caerle bien desde el principio y con la que podía arriesgarse a intercambiar algún comentario divertido. No como el que estaba a dos taburetes, bebiendo su _latte_ y mordisqueando el hojaldre de manzana como si el resto del mundo no existiera, sumergido en su periódico.

Cuando Digby se volvió con el _espresso_ ya en la mano, se encontró con una escena que le dejó clavado a dos pasos de la barra. El joven moreno se había movido para alcanzar el servilletero que estaba justo al lado del joven del traje. Había golpeado sin querer al rubio en el brazo, casi haciéndole derramar el contenido de la taza que estaba a punto de llevarse a los labios, y se había disculpado distraídamente. En ese momento, el otro le había mirado. A Digby no le pasó desapercibido el primer vistazo de desagrado que le dedicó a la indumentaria del otro joven. Su casi cliente habitual de _cappuccino_ llevaba unos sencillos tejanos, una camiseta rosa con un gran dibujo y letras color gris estampados en ella, una cazadora negra que le venía algo larga de mangas y su acostumbrada gorra caqui, tipo militar. Por supuesto, calzaba deportivas y no zapatos de piel. Completaba el conjunto una, había que reconocerlo, horrorosa bandolera de tela verde que siempre colgaba pesadamente de su hombro. El segundo vistazo fue de molestia, seguramente porque había estado a punto de manchar su pulcro traje. Y cuando Digby pensó que iba a recriminarle al moreno su torpeza, captó la mirada de sorpresa que le llevó incluso a despegar un poco los finos labios en un gesto de manifiesta incredulidad. Después, sus ojos se endurecieron y el camarero le oyó pronunciar la frase más larga de aquellos dos años, dirigiéndose por primera vez a alguien que no era él.

- Este solía ser un lugar agradable, Potter.

El moreno volvió la cabeza bruscamente y su expresión de sobresalto no fue menos elocuente. Digby tuvo la sensación de que la mañana se había convertido en algo mucho más que jodido para él en ese preciso momento.

- Definitivamente ha dejado de serlo, Malfoy.

Digby estaba intrigado. Y un poco decepcionado también. Después de tres días, y sin contar el fin de semana, el joven de la bandolera verde no había vuelto a aparecer. No es que le molestara excesivamente perder un cliente. Tenía suficientes, gracias. Lo que le fastidiaba era no poder satisfacer su curiosidad. Sobre todo porque su otro cliente, el rubio estirado de traje impoluto, durante aquellos tres últimos días le había prestado más atención a la gente que se movía a su alrededor que a su propio periódico. Sus ojos grises escudriñaban disimuladamente el local y se detenían para examinar concienzudamente a cualquiera con el mínimo parecido al chico del _cappuccino_. Cuando confirmaba que no era él, Digby no podía asegurar si la expresión que cruzaba fugazmente su rostro era de decepción o de alivio. Y eso no hacía más que alimentar en demasía su alma de fisgón.

Dos días después, mientras aún decidía si colocarle un par de velas al patrón para ver si le devolvía a quien sospechaba podía arrojar alguna luz sobre el reservado rubio, sus ruegos fueron escuchados. Le vio justo cuando atravesaba la puerta de entrada y para su regocijo, se dirigió con paso decidido directamente hacia la sección de la barra donde se encontraba el otro joven.

- ¿Qué va a ser hoy? –preguntó Digby, como si no hubiera notado la ausencia de aquellos cinco días.

- Un espresso y ¿tarta de manzana? –tentó el joven, hasta ese momento, sin dirigir una sola mirada al que tenía al lado, quien también le ignoró.

Digby negó con la cabeza. Le hubiera gustado que su recuperado cliente habitual hubiera sido un poco menos veleta a la hora de decidir su desayuno. De esa forma hubiera podido guardarle su pieza de bollería preferida como hacía con algunos de sus clientes. Pero el muchacho había demostrado ser sumamente caprichoso en ese aspecto.

- Sólo queda muffin de chocolate y caramelo o bizcocho de jengibre.

- Muffin. –decidió el joven con una ligera decepción.

Digby se retiró hacia la cafetera, afinando el oído para captar la conversación que estaba seguro tenía que surgir de un momento a otro.

- Hay docenas de cafés por los alrededores¿tenías que aterrizar precisamente en este?

- Me pilla cerca del trabajo. –respondió el moreno, sin mirarle.

- Pues yo lo encontré primero. –el rubio dejó un billete sobre el mostrador y miró al otro joven de arriba abajo– Así que vete buscando otro lugar donde castigar la vista de los pobres desgraciados que se vean en la obligación de mirarte.

Malfoy, así recordaba Digby que le había llamado el moreno la última vez, bajó del taburete, plegó su periódico y se alejó en dirección a la salida, mientras el moreno se calaba la gorra hasta los ojos y soltaba un resoplido.

- Aquí tienes.

El chico recogió su pedido y desapareció apresuradamente tras abonar su importe.

Se conocían. ¡Vaya si se conocían! Digby decidió que San Jorge se merecía dos velas por escuchar sus ruegos. Hasta tres, que con los santos hay que ser generoso.

La tónica de los siguientes días fue la misma. Malfoy, como ya le nombraba Digby mentalmente, llegaba primero. Se sentaba en un taburete con su periódico y él le servía lo de cada mañana. Aproximadamente diez minutos después aparecía el moreno, Potter. Con unas irremediables ganas de tocarle las narices al otro pintadas en la cara. O era masoquista o un provocador nato. Ya podía quedar algún taburete vacío al otro extremo de la barra. O el espacio donde se encontrara Malfoy sentado estar tan atestado que no cupiera otra alma. Potter siempre se las arreglaba para conseguir hacerle su pedido plantado justo al lado del trajeado rubio. Digby, casi podía pronunciar de memoria la conversación que iba a tener lugar. _Eres un toca cojones, Potter¿lo sabias?_ _En el fondo, siempre he sabido que te caigo bien, Malfoy. Casi tanto como un troll gargajoso, Potter. Me alegro de que estés ampliando tu círculo de amistades, Malfoy._ No solían intercambiar más de tres o cuatro frases, en la línea de las anteriores, todas cargadas de ironía y con más púas que la cama de un fakir. La mayoría de las veces sin tan siquiera mirarse. Digby procuraba no distraerse en aquellos pocos minutos que estaban juntos, sus antenas listas para no perderse cualquier pista que le llevara a entender el porqué de aquella clara enemistad y cómo dos personas, en apariencia tan dispares, habrían podido llegar a conocerse.

Una mañana, Potter llegó con un feo moratón en la barbilla. Malfoy le miró de soslayo, desaprobando su indumentaria como cada día y después hizo una pregunta extraña:

- ¿Estás con los de la túnica blanquiazul? –inquirió en un tono que más parecía una afirmación.

- No exactamente.

Digby casi habría jurado que Malfoy se había sentido decepcionado con la respuesta.

- ¿Entonces?

- Soy profesor. –el rubio alzó una ceja– Defensa y duelo.

Y seguidamente soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- Alguien debió defenderse bien ayer. –se burló Malfoy.

Dejó el importe de su consumición sobre la barra y se volvió hacia el joven a su lado.

- Y dime, Profesor Potter¿cómo te impones a tu clase?

Digby no pudo menos que pensar que en esta ocasión, y por mucho que le adorara, Malfoy estaba siendo especialmente desagradable. Era un joven bastante alto, que debía rondar el metro ochenta y pico. Sin embargo, dudaba que el moreno llegara siquiera al metro setenta. La diferencia entre ambos, ahora de pie uno frente al otro, era como poco, contrastada. No obstante, Potter pareció tomárselo con humor.

- No necesito imponerme, Malfoy. –respondió con una amplia sonrisa y un tono que tenía bastante de "tú ya me entiendes"– Mi gran hazaña me precede¿recuerdas?

Malfoy no contestó, dando la impresión de que una repentina tensión se apoderaba de él. Como si la respuesta hubiera sido un puñetazo directo al estómago. Recogió el cambio que Digby había dejado sobre el mostrador y se fue sin más comentarios. Y cuando Potter hizo lo propio, el camarero pensó que no acababa de encajarle con el tipo de profesor de judo, karate o el arte de defensa que se dedicara a enseñar. Aunque bien mirado, reflexionó después, chinos y japoneses no eran demasiado altos. Pero no conocía a nadie con más mala leche a la hora de endiñarle al prójimo un par de guantazos. Así que empezó a temer que si Malfoy llegaba a ponerse excesivamente desagradable en algún momento, tal vez pudiera no salir muy bien parado. Y decidió que ponerle a San Jorge otra vela, no estaría de más. Para evitarle futuros estropicios a aquella hermosa cara de mala leche concentrada, que le aceleraba las pulsaciones a él, a las de la peluquería de la esquina, a las de la gestoría de enfrente, a las dos secretarias que bajaban a por el _latte_ de su jefe y al equipo femenino de petanca del barrio, que entrenaban de nueve a diez, y a las ocho y media en punto, jubiladas y sin mucho más que hacer, estaban ya sentadas en las dos mesas cerca de la barra, recreándose la vista, ya que no el cuerpo.

Desbocadas ya sus ganas de saber, al desenvuelto camarero todavía le faltaban piezas que ir colocando en su particular rompecabezas. Por ejemplo, averiguar a qué se dedicaba Malfoy. La respuesta llegó a la siguiente semana. Potter simplemente se lo preguntó sin hacer abuso de rodeos. Digby se sentía en racha. Y feligrés agradecido a su patrón y al gremio de veleros de la Gran Bretaña.

- Bien Malfoy, trajes caros y zapatos de piel. Haz que me muera de envidia.

El aludido le miró con su particular suficiencia. Ésa que al moreno le sacaba resoplidos y a los demás suspiros.

- Pídeme algo más difícil, Potter. –respondió con sarcasmo. Y después añadió– Departamento de Cooperación… –se detuvo un momento, como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta de que iba a hablar de más– … Internacional.

- ¿En el quinto nivel? –preguntó Potter, como si quisiera asegurarse de que había entendido bien.

Así que el tipo trabajaba en algún departamento del gobierno, dedujo Digby, como siempre atento a la conversación. Y el moreno parecía estar bastante al día de la cuestión de los niveles, fuera lo que fuera. Tal vez habían trabajado juntos, antes de que Potter fuera profesor y de ahí que se conocieran.

- ¿Y cómo fuiste a parar allí? –preguntó Potter, con sincera curiosidad.

- Tal vez porque hablo cinco idiomas. Y es el departamento de Cooperación Internacional. –hizo un pequeño gesto con los dedos– ¿Lo pillas?

Diplomático, se dijo Digby orgulloso. Siempre tan bien vestido, sus maneras tan correctas –habida excepción de cuando se dirigía al alterador de nervios número uno que era el moreno– hablando sabe Dios los idiomas que había dicho. En un departamento internacional. Cuerpo diplomático, seguro.

- Mira que eres desagradable, Malfoy. –resopló Potter recogiendo su _cappuccino_, ajeno a tales pensamientos.

- ¿Qué quieres? Es uno de mis encantos. –sonrisa de exhibición de dentadura perfecta.

- ¡Que te den!

- Más quisieras, Potter.

El joven se detuvo y se volvió hacia Malfoy. Durante unos instantes ambos se miraron con una expresión que Digby trató de desentrañar. En la de Potter había una mezcla de curiosidad e incertidumbre. En la de Malfoy, burla y ganas de confundir a la vez. Y cuando Potter definitivamente se dio la vuelta y se marchó, la mirada de Malfoy cambió radicalmente. Pareció como si una sombra hubiera velado sus castigadores ojos grises, empañando el brillo desafiante que siempre despedían. Y Digby supo en ese momento, que la inquebrantable imperturbabilidad que el rubio siempre exhibía, no lo era. Y que Potter, por la razón que fuera, era el único capaz de quebrarla.

El lunes siguiente, con las antenas puestas y a pleno rendimiento, el camarero oyó como Malfoy le decía a Potter que estaría un par de días fuera, porque tenía que viajar a Alemania por un asunto de su departamento. Y Potter le contestó que para qué se lo contaba. Ni que también fuera asunto suyo. A lo que Malfoy respondió que para que no se deprimiera. Que ya había comprendido que no podía vivir sin sus diatribas mañaneras. Potter le mandó a perderse en algún sitio poco agradable y en compensación el rubio le prometió traerle el recuerdo más horroroso que lograra encontrar. Y, fiel a la palabra dada, se lo trajo.

- ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

- Una jarra de cerveza. –respondió Malfoy en un tono que evidenciaba la ignorancia del otro.

Potter negó con la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer que Malfoy hubiera cumplido su promesa

- En realidad, me costó mucho decidirme entre esto, una vela artística en forma de angelito y un tarro de salchichas con col fermentada. –apuntilló el rubio.

Potter se quitó la gorra y se rascó la cabeza, estudiando con mucha atención el cacharro de latón con tapa que tenía frente a él, con un asa tan delgada que parecía que podías quedarte con ella en la mano en cualquier momento y recubierta de repujados que, poniéndole mucha imaginación, podían ser espigas de cebada. El toque de gracia se lo daba la abolladura que tenía en la tapa. Por primera vez, Digby se dio cuenta de lo increíblemente verdes que eran sus ojos. Con tanta gorra y las gafas, jamás había reparado en lo hermosos y expresivos que eran. ¡Menudo problema tenía ahora! Porque no le quedaba más remedio que buscar la palabra exacta que los describiera. Igual que los del rubio.

- Puedes darme las gracias. –oyó que decía Malfoy en su tonito prepotente.

- ¿Por esto? –preguntó el moreno, sarcástico, señalando el remedo de jarra encima de la barra.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Potter¿Cuánta gente, en toda tu vida, te ha traído un regalo después de todo?

Potter le miró entonces con una expresión indescifrable en sus ojos. Digby no podía decidirse entre si le estaría perdonando la vida o estudiando la mejor manera de asesinarle. Finalmente, el moreno cogió la jarra con un ademán brusco y la embutió dentro de su bandolera. Tomó su _cappuccino_, su tarta de manzana y se largó. Olvidando pagar. Malfoy le vio desaparecer con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios. Al darse cuenta de que Digby le miraba fijamente, se encogió de hombros y dijo:

- ¿Qué quiere? El mundo está lleno de desagradecidos.

Durante los días siguientes, apenas intercambiaron otra frase que no fuera un _Hola Malfoy_ o _Adiós, Potter_. Parecía que al moreno le había afectado realmente aquel horror de regalo. Aquello no avanzaba ni a empujones. Y faltaba mucho por averiguar todavía. Sin Potter tirando de la lengua de Malfoy, Digby se veía en un callejón sin salida.

- ¿Todo esto es por la jarra? –se atrevió a preguntar finalmente acusando la falta de entretenimiento.

- Siempre ha sido un tipo muy susceptible. –ironizó Malfoy.

- A mí me cae bien. –afirmó el camarero, por si eso podía ayudar.

- Todo es cuestión de gustos. –respondió Malfoy, dirigiéndole una mirada poco amigable.

Y dejó un billete sobre el mostrador sin esperar el cambio.

Digby se había pasado días remordiéndose la lengua y recriminándose la, por lo visto, poco afortunada frase que había vuelto a Malfoy tan susceptible. No sabía si el joven moreno se había dado cuenta. Pero era evidente que Malfoy le miraba con sospecha cada vez que andaba demasiado cerca, como no fuera para servirle su _latte_. Y no era el único. Las peluqueras, las de la gestoría, las secretarias y el equipo de petanca al completo, amén del personal femenino no fijo pero sí asiduo, no dejaban de recordarle su metedura de pata. Y su bolsillo no alcanzaba para invitar a más desayunos de consolación. Ni para más velas.

Con la llegada de los primeros fríos, también a la gente le apetecía mucho más algo caliente en el cuerpo y el nivel de trabajo había subido lo suficiente como para que no pudiera prestarle la atención que hubiera deseado a sus dos clientes favoritos. Sólo alcanzaba a pescar palabras sueltas que no aclaraban gran cosa sobre el estado en que se encontraba en ese momento la relación entre ambos. Digby se preguntaba si Potter todavía seguiría resentido por la espantosa jarra o si Malfoy habría encontrado algo hiriente que decir sobre el nuevo gorro de lana del moreno. Una cosa sí había notado. Desde hacía unos días, Potter llegaba algo antes de lo que solía y la conversación entre ambos se había alargado un poco. Las cosas no podían estar tan mal.

- No creí volver a verte.

- ¿No pensarías que dejaría de venir sólo porque tú estabas aquí? –preguntó Potter en tono burlón– Además, es un sitio agradable y me pilla cerca del trabajo. Igual que a ti.

- Creí que acabarías trabajando para el Ministerio.

- No. Aunque la mayoría de mis alumnos son aspirantes a auror, Pero la academia es míayme va bastante bien.

Cara de sorpresa de Malfoy y también de Digby, quien había alcanzado a oír las últimas palabras.

- También doy clases un par de tardes a la semana en la Academia de Aurores. ¿Y tú¿Cómo acabaste tú en el Ministerio?

¿Qué coño eran _aurores_? Algún cuerpo especial de policía o algo por el estilo, se dijo rápidamente el camarero. ¡Pues sí que debía ser bueno en lo suyo el morenito! Digby tuvo que irse al otro extremo de la barra y se perdió el resto de la conversación.

Aquel Octubre acabó especialmente lluvioso y Noviembre trajo los primeros resfriados. Y una nueva pieza del puzzle para Digby. Potter tenía un trancazo de mil demonios y le había dicho a Malfoy que nunca creyó echar de menos a la enfermera del colegio. Porque su preparado para el resfriado, aunque asqueroso, funcionaba a las mil maravillas. En realidad, Digby había creído oír _poción _para el resfriado, pero seguramente no lo había entendido bien, porque el chico tenía la voz muy gangosa. Por las burlas de Malfoy, dedujo que Potter había visitado la enfermería de su colegio con más asiduidad de la que le hubiera gustado. Pero Potter, entre tos y estornudo, no tardó en recordarle cierto partido en el que, al parecer, el rubio también había acabado en la enfermería con los huevos hechos tortilla.

¡En el colegio, por el amor de Dios¡Se conocían del colegio! No es que quisiera desvalorizar al chico, ni mucho menos, pero era demasiado esfuerzo imaginarse a Potter ejerciendo la diplomacia en algún momento de su vida. Era más del tipo, "aquí te pillo, aquí te mato", sin andarse con rodeos ni monsergas. La teoría de que podían haber trabajado juntos, quedaba totalmente descartada. Eran compañeros de colegio y practicado el mismo deporte. Aquella semana, Digby ganó muchos puntos entre la clientela femenina del Melvin's Coffee, recuperando prácticamente el resto de su perdida credibilidad.

A principios de Diciembre, sucedió un hecho que marcó un antes y un después en aquella curiosa relación, por llamarla de alguna forma. Habida cuenta de que después de casi cuatro meses, todavía existía la ironía pero no el insulto y el tono de las conversaciones continuaba siendo afilado, pero no tirante, Digby pensó que no debería haberse sentido tan sorprendido. Después de todo, consideraba a Malfoy un gentleman.

- Potter, antes de que te vayas…

El aludido se detuvo con su _cappuccino_ calentito bien apretado entre las manos.

- … tengo entradas para un partido, ya sabes… –Malfoy alzó una ceja, como si diera por sentado que Potter comprendería– …Inglaterra-Bulgaria y me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme.

- ¡No jodas! –Potter siempre tan espontáneo– Traté de encontrar entradas durante semanas y ¡me fue imposible!

En la voz del moreno había un entusiasmo que Digby jamás le había oído. Sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo especial, casi diría que único. Y en ese momento, supo la palabra perfecta para describirlos: expresivos. Eran generosos y cálidos. Llenos de coraje a veces, o de tristeza y nostalgia otras. Pero nunca indiferentes. Y decididamente más peligrosos que los de Malfoy. Porque con los del rubio, sabías a lo que te arriesgabas; no podías esperar piedad después de haber caído ellos Sin embargo, la mirada de Potter envolvía suavemente, te hundías en ella sin darte cuenta, poco a poco. Para cuando querías darte cuenta, te había atrapado. Y no había cirio ni San Jorge que pudiera ayudarte.

Vio como Malfoy sonreía con suficiencia durante unos segundos y después carraspeaba, como si quisiera borrar ese asomo tan evidente de su personalidad. Y entonces Digby supo otra cosa. Que en ese juego al que estaban jugando los dos, conscientes o no de que lo estaban haciendo, ya había un claro perdedor.

- Bueno, es lo que tiene trabajar en el Dpto. de Cooperación… –el rubio carraspeó de nuevo– Internacional. Siempre tienes entradas para los buenos partidos. ¿Entonces?

- ¡Claro que quiero! –respondió Potter, eufórico, como si pensar que pudiera decir que no fuera una completa estupidez.

Digby se dio cuenta de que Malfoy se relajaba y hasta parecía contento.

- Entonces este sábado en el… –se paró un momento, dando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y después pronunció muy deprisa una palabra que al camarero le sonó a algo que chorreaba– …a las diez. Llevaré conmigo un… –se interrumpió nuevamente y le dirigió al otro joven una mirada significativa– …medio de transporte.

Aquel fin de semana, Digby se volvió loco recorriendo todos los canales de su televisor en busca del Bulgaria-Inglaterra que ninguna cadena emitió. ¿Habría oído mal la fecha¿O tal vez los jóvenes no estaban hablando del fútbol...? Pero¿qué otra cosa podría haber levantado tanto entusiasmo en Potter si no era el fútbol?

El siguiente lunes, Digby consumía su impaciencia la espera de que llegaran las 8.30 y pudiera averiguar cómo les habían ido las cosas a los dos jóvenes. Para su sorpresa, llegaron juntos. Malfoy, muy caballero, le abrió la puerta y permitió que Potter pasara primero. El moreno sonrió, casi con azoramiento. Como si el detalle le resultara agradable, pero le causara a la vez cierta incomodidad. Malfoy caminó después apenas un paso por delante de su compañero, abriéndole camino. Digby meneo un poco la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisita que encubrió discretamente.

- Lo de siempre, por favor. –pidió Malfoy una vez llegaron a la barra. Después se volvió hacia Potter y preguntó de la forma más natural del mundo– ¿Y tú, Harry?

El otro parpadeó unos instantes, como si oír a Malfoy utilizando su nombre de pila no fuera una familiaridad repentina, pero sí algo a lo que todavía no se hubiera acostumbrado. Digby también parpadeó y sus ojos fueron de Malfoy a Potter, y de Potter a Malfoy, tratando de descubrir, más emocionado de lo que quería reconocer, qué había cambiado durante aquel fin de semana.

_- Cappuccino_ y… –pero algunas cosas, evidentemente, seguían igual– …hem… hojaldre de manzana.

Después, ambos se enfrascaron en una conversación muy discreta, de la que Digby fue incapaz de pescar una sola palabra. Bien¿qué había cambiado entonces? Pues que Potter estaba sentado en un taburete junto a Malfoy, desayunando tranquilamente, en lugar de salir corriendo como cada mañana después de que le entregara su pedido. Digby dirigió una sonrisa resabida hacia las mesas que ocupaban las jubiladas del equipo petanquero, las más tempraneras. El sector de la tercera edad se agitó nervioso cuando intuyó que podía haber noticias frescas. Y pidió una segunda ronda de té y pastel de chocolate.

Las vacaciones de Navidad habían dado un merecido respiro a Digby y a su corte de espectadoras en la sombra. Y todos habían vuelto con renovado entusiasmo al trabajo y a sus desayunos en el Melvin's Coffee. O lo que es lo mismo. A esperar acontecimientos que echaran una pizca de sal en sus sosas vidas.

El primero de los ilusos protagonistas de esa espera en llegar, fue Malfoy. Se sentó en un taburete, con el periódico que ya no leía bajo el brazo, ordenó su desayuno y se pasó sus buenos diez minutos echándole vistazos al reloj entre bocado y sorbo. Una corriente de inquietud saltó de la barra, recorrió las dos mesas del equipo de petanca, fluctuó entre dos ansiosas secretarias que sostenían los _lattes_ que sus jefes iban a tomarse fríos, giró hasta la mesa donde las féminas de la gestoría sorbían _cappuccinos_ y angustia y contribuyó a que la peluquería de las esquina seguramente no abriera a las nueve ese día.

Cuando el segundo iluso atravesó la puerta de la cafetería, casi quince minutos más tarde, con las mejillas rojas por el frío y la carrera que a todas luces que había pegado, más de media docena de alientos exhalaron a la vez. El rostro de Malfoy, que había pasado de una expresión de paciente espera, a otra de mal humor, para acabar en un nerviosismo apenas contenido, suavizó sus facciones, aunque trató de mantener un aire ofendido.

- Lo siento. –se disculpó Potter con una sonrisa que desarmó la inútil intención de Malfoy, casi inmediatamente– Tuve un pequeño percance esta mañana.

- ¿Qué fue…? –preguntó el rubio imprimiendo a su voz un tono algo molesto.

Potter pareció entonces como si estuviera a punto de enfrentarse a un pelotón de fusilamiento y Digby se preguntó dónde había quedado su habitual arrojo. Cuando habló, lo hizo con cierto titubeo.

- Veras… mi gata se ha empeñado en utilizar tu regalo como… como… –Malfoy alzó una ceja, instándole a continuar– …como cama.

Ahora sí que Malfoy parecía francamente ofendido.

- ¿El gorro de piel que te envié en Navidad?

- Es que es tan peludo y calentito… –se excusó Potter, realmente apenado– He intentado utilizar un… ya sabes, para arreglarlo. Pero francamente… –hizo un ademán de impotencia que daba a entender que ese, "ya sabes", no había funcionado.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza y después miró a Potter con verdadero enfado. Que la candorosa sonrisa de disculpa que el otro le dedicaba diluyó sólo en parte.

- Recibí tu pluma. –dijo finalmente– Gracias. –y apuntilló– Que por cierto, conservo en perfectas condiciones.

Resoplido marca Potter.

- Draco, lo siento, de veras. ¿Qué más puedo decir?

- ¿Qué te desharás de tu gata?

- ¡No digas tonterías! Es un regalo de Hermione. –aquí hubo resoplido de Malfoy– De cuando Crookshanks tuvo gatitos con una kneazle. Además, le tengo cariño.

- Es decir… –los ojos del rubio eran ahora una fina línea entre sus párpados– que el regalo de la sang… de Granger puede cargarse el mío, pero no pasa nada.

- No tragiverses las cosas, Draco. –los de Potter se habían oscurecido en una expresión que tampoco presagiaba nada bueno.

Sin preguntar, Digby había dejado un _cappuccino_ frente al moreno y se había arriesgado a acompañarlo de tarta de manzana. Escuchó con el alma en vilo como la conversación tomaba un rumbo que en modo alguno podía tener un final feliz.

- ¿Tragiversar¿Así lo llamas cuando no te gusta lo que oyes¡Por favor! –se burló Malfoy.

Potter rebuscó en su bolsillo con expresión ceñuda y después contó las monedas que tenía en la mano antes de dejarlas sobre el mostrador.

- Era demasiado esperar que te hubieras convertido en alguien civilizadamente sociable. Mucho menos comprensivo¿verdad, Malfoy? –dijo, su voz cargada de reproche.

- Cómo serlo con alguien tan desconsiderado como tú, Potter.

Oh, oh… ahí estaban otra vez los apellidos, se lamentó Digby, mientras veía como los dos jóvenes se miraban con verdadero resentimiento. Potter recogió el _cappuccino_ y el trozo de tarta de manzana del mostrador y se largó si decir una palabra más. Malfoy tenía una expresión verdaderamente mortificada en su rostro cuando se volvió otra vez hacia la barra.

- ¿No tiene nada que hacer? –preguntó en tono helado, al darse cuenta de que el dichoso camarero de siempre le estaba observando

Dejó el importe de la consumición y se marchó sin terminar su desayuno.

Aquel principio de año no fue nada alegre para las parroquianas del Melvin's Coffee. Mucho menos para su entrometido camarero.

A mediados de enero, habían decidido tomárselo con filosofía y hacían porras barajando las diferentes opciones en las que podía resolver aquella inesperada y fastidiosa riña, tomando cada una partido por uno u otro implicado. La mayoría, creía que sería Potter quien daría primero su brazo a torcer. Después de todo, aquel embrollo había sido culpa de su gata. Las alegres jubiladas y Digby, discrepaban. Estaban convencidos de que sería Malfoy quien iniciaría el acercamiento. Así que una buena parte de la clientela del Melvin's Coffee se mantenía a la expectativa, observando minuciosamente cada movimiento de los dos jóvenes.

A finales de Enero, Malfoy seguía impávido en su taburete, leyendo otra vez el periódico y dejando sus desayunos a medias. Potter se había convertido en una especie de "correcaminos", que entraba y salía del café como si el coyote realmente estuviera tras sus pasos.

Llegados a Febrero, la situación se había tornado aburrida y desesperante. ¿Podían ser tan tercos? Más de un mes y ni tan siquiera se miraban. Incluso cuando se insultaban había sido más entretenido. Las féminas pinchaban para que Digby hiciera algo. Lo que fuera. ¿No se vanagloriaba de sus consejos y recomendaciones? Pues que bordara una solución a ese problema. Ya. El pobre hombre se encontraba contra las cuerdas. Estaba dispuesto a intentarlo con Potter. El día que el joven dejara de practicar para el sprint de velocidad que corría cada día de la puerta a la barra y de la barra a la puerta. Con Malfoy, francamente, no se atrevía.

En marzo, un amplio sector de la clientela femenina del Melvin's estaba al borde del motín. Digby suplicaba paciencia y recibía regaños.

A principios de la segunda semana de abril, Malfoy había dejado de acudir al café, causando un estado de inquietud general. Rostros sombríos y miradas asesinas hacia cierto camarero, que ya no hablaba ni para decir que la boca era suya. El dinero de la porra fue devuelto a las participantes.

En mayo Malfoy seguía ausente. Digby se armó de valor, más bien le armaron, y una mañana preguntó a Potter por su amigo.

- ¿Amigo¿Qué amigo?

Las palabras salieron bruscas y cortantes de la boca del moreno. Digby decidió que era el momento de tomarse unos días de descanso. A la mañana siguiente Fred, su compañero, informó a todo el que quiso saber que Digby estaba de baja. Por estrés.

Cuando Digby había vuelto a principios de junio a su trabajo, había tenido una pequeña alegría. Potter había preguntado por él y deseado que se repusiera pronto. Apenas una semana después, Malfoy volvía a estar sentado en su taburete como si tal cosa. ¿Volvía a brillar la estrella de Digby?

- Pensábamos que nos había abandonado. –comentó el camarero amablemente, así como de pasada.

- Estuve fuera, por trabajo. –fue la seca respuesta.

Digby observó la expresión de sorpresa y, tal vez, aunque era mucho arriesgarse a esas alturas, de alivio cuando Potter llegó y vio a su ex amigo sentado en su lugar de siempre. Pero no se acercó. Como cada mañana, hizo su pedido y se largó. Quizá con algo menos de prisa.

El siete de julio de 2005 fue un día que Londres difícilmente olvidaría. A las 8.50 de la mañana, explotó una bomba entre las estaciones de Aldgate y Liverpool Street. Cincuenta segundos después otra bomba estalló en la línea de Picadilly, entre las estaciones de King's Cross y Russell Square. La tercera explosión se produjo en un tren que acababa de dejar la estación de Edgware Road en dirección a Paddington Station. Casi una hora más tarde, una cuarta bomba reducía a un amasijo de hierros un autobús de dos pisos de la línea 30 en Tavistock Square. En total, más de cincuenta muertos y 700 heridos.

El Melvin's Coffee, cercano a la estación de Liverpool Street, vivió muy de cerca el caos y la confusión de aquel día y los siguientes. Una de las peores pesadillas que Digby jamás había vivido. Al acabar la jornada, le era imposible recordar quién de los habituales había acudido al café como cada día y quién no lo había hecho. Dos días después tuvo la confirmación de que tres de ellos, ya no regresarían. Sólo faltaba uno de sus habituales por aparecer. Y a Digby no se le hubiera encogido tanto el corazón, si no hubiera sido Potter. Nadie sabía dónde vivía o exactamente dónde se encontraba su academia o qué medio de transporte utilizaba para llegar cada mañana al Melvin's. Ni porqué no había estado allí a las ocho y media, como cada día, esa mañana de jueves. El equipo de petanca se lo había confirmado. ¿Y si había perdido el tren que cogía habitualmente y había tomado uno, un poco más tarde? Uno de los que… Digby no quería ni pensarlo. Seguramente la explicación era mucho más sencilla. No había podido llegar porque se habían suspendido el transporte público y ni siquiera los taxistas habían querido recoger clientes mientras duró aquella locura. El viernes, Digby esperaba ansiosamente las ocho y media, rezando por verle aparecer por la puerta en cualquier momento. Pero no lo hizo.

- Sr. Malfoy, disculpe que le moleste pero… ¿sabe si el Sr. Potter cogía el metro para llegar hasta aquí?

El aludido alzó los ojos de su periódico. Digby recordaba haberle visto marchar inmediatamente después de que se supo lo que estaba pasando y dedujo que habría corrido a presentarse en su puesto, ya que trabajaba para el Gobierno. A pesar de su traje y su aspecto pulcro de siempre, su rostro marcaba las huellas de una noche en vela. Digby sabía que Malfoy trabajaba en un departamento internacional. El camarero desconocía si había habido extranjeros entre las víctimas. Seguramente. Londres era una ciudad muy visitada durante todo el año por gente de todo el mundo.

- Verá, él no vino ayer. Tampoco parece que vaya a llegar hoy…

Malfoy consultó su reloj. Casi las nueve menos cuarto.

- Estoy seguro de que Potter no coge el metro. ¡Sería absurdo! –dijo como si el camarero acabara de pronunciar la mayor de las tonterías.

Digby le miró con extrañeza. ¿Absurdo? Varias de las peluqueras, un par de la gestoría y la mitad de las petanqueras seguían atentamente la conversación con el alma en vilo.

- Tal vez, usted tenga medios para averiguar si… si le ha pasado algo. –insistió Digby, sin atreverse a confesar que sabía que trabajaba para el Gobierno, ya que hubiera sido tanto como confesar también que era asiduo oyente de sus conversaciones.

Malfoy volvió a mirar su reloj y por primera vez, pareció considerar la posibilidad de que la ausencia de Potter pudiera tener relación con los hechos ocurridos el día anterior.

- No puede ser tan gilipollas… –murmuró Malfoy para sí mismo.

Aunque el corrito que se había formado a su alrededor le oyó perfectamente. Sólo una mirada horrorizada de Digby detuvo a una de las jubiladas de estamparle el bolso en la cabeza. Malfoy cerró el periódico bruscamente y se levantó del taburete. Sorprendido, se abrió paso entre el grupo de mujeres que le miraban como si él tuviera en su mano la solución a los problemas del mundo.

- Lo averiguaré. –dijo secamente.

Y se marchó.

Cuando Malfoy llegó al día siguiente, Digby pensó que tampoco esa noche había dormido mucho. Dos oscuras ojeras resaltaban bajo sus ojos, contrastando con su piel tan clara. El camarero esperó en silencio a que hablara.

- Sólo un espresso. –dijo el joven y añadió sin mirarle– Todavía hay gente sin identificar.

Ninguno de los dos pronunció una palabra más. Digby sentía ganas de llorar y Malfoy parecía estar comiéndose las ganas de emprenderla a golpes con el primer iluso que osara formular una pregunta.

Después de un triste y doloroso fin de semana, en el que más le hubiera valido no poner la televisión ni leer periódicos para no acabar más deprimido de lo que ya estaba, a Digby le tocaba abrir el Melvin's ese lunes. La gente hacía sus pedidos casi en voz baja y el sonido de las conversaciones era tan sólo un murmullo, como si elevar demasiado el tono de voz se hubiera convertido en un sacrilegio. Aquel fin de semana, Digby le había puesto muchas velas al patrón. Por todas las almas que se habían perdido, y para que la de su otro cliente favorito siguiera todavía en este mundo. Malfoy llegó, un poco antes de las ocho y media. Seguía teniendo mala cara y sus ojeras todavía no habían desaparecido. Se sentó y Digby le preguntó si prefería un _espresso_ y él asintió.

- ¿Conoce un pueblo llamado Ottery St. Catchpole? –preguntó Malfoy, cuando el camarero dejó su _espresso_ y un plato con un hojaldre de manzana.

- No. –negó Digby.

- Está en Devon. –explicó Malfoy– Por lo visto hubo una boda allí este fin de semana.

- La vida continúa. –suspiró Digby– ¿Conocidos suyos?

- Conozco a la novia y a su familia. –admitió Malfoy– No somos íntimos, pero fuimos al colegio juntos. –dio un sorbo a su café– Y también sé quién fue uno de los invitados.

Digby se dio la vuelta y contuvo la respiración, esperando que Malfoy confirmara lo que estaba insinuando.

- Uno que no va a vivir para contarlo en cuanto ponga un pie en este café.

Como si le hubiera oído, Potter atravesó tan campante la puerta del Melvin's, con sus tejanos desgastados, una de sus estrafalarias camisetas, y la horrorosa bandolera verde colgada al hombro. No llevaba ninguna gorra, pero se había cortado el pelo. Cortísimo. La exclamación de alegría de Digby hizo que Malfoy se volviera. Y que a continuación el camarero se mordiera la lengua por haberla soltado. Porque Malfoy se levantó del taburete, sin ver todas las miradas que le seguían, y se dirigió directamente hacia Potter, interceptándole antes de que éste pudiera alcanzar la barra. El moreno le miró, como preguntándose qué mosca le había picado. Antes de que pudiera pedirle que se apartara, Malfoy vomitó toda su mala leche a bocajarro.

- Eres lo más estúpido que mago pueda echarse a la cara, Potter. Me has tenido recorriendo todos los hospitales de Londres, morgue incluida. Y no ha sido agradable¿sabes¡Tendré pesadillas para el resto de mis días¿Y gracias a quién¡A San Potter, cómo no¡A ti y a tu detestable costumbre de creer que el mundo gira a tu alrededor!

El moreno parecía confuso. Y sorprendido.

- ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto, Malfoy? –preguntó, como si no entendiera de qué demonios le estaba hablando.

Digby se santiguó sin darse cuenta, convencido de que, de un momento a otro, Potter iba a salir de allí con una cara nueva por obra y gracia del puño de Malfoy, por muy karateka, yudoca, o maestro de kung-fu que fuera.

- ¿Eres realmente imbécil o es que disfrutas pareciéndolo? –preguntó el rubio, a todas luces conteniéndose– No apareces el jueves, tampoco el viernes. La gente se preocupa ¡y tú estás en una boda!

Entonces Potter esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. De haber podido, Digby le habría aconsejado que no era lo mejor que se le podía ocurrir hacer en ese momento.

- ¿Estabas… preocupado… por mí, Malfoy? –preguntó con irónica incredulidad.

El camarero estrujó el trapo que tenía en la mano, preguntándose si Potter habría llegado esa mañana pensando en el suicidio.

- ¿Preocupado¿YO? –Malfoy abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, como si fuera a continuar su diatriba para finalmente decir– ¡Qué te follen, Potter!

- Más quisieras… –el tono fue claramente provocador.

No es que el rostro de Malfoy tuviera mucho color. Pero en ese punto, perdió todo el que le quedaba. Digby pensó que era el momento de salir de detrás de la barra y ponerse en medio. _Porque me lo mata, _sedijo nervioso_, de esta, me lo mata._ Sin embargo, Malfoy se recompuso. Siguió mirando al moreno con expresión asesina, pero adoptó su postura erguida y distante de siempre.

- No vales ni el tiempo que he perdido contigo. –despreció alejándose.

Aunque sólo fueron dos pasos. Una mano firme y decidida le sujetó por el brazo, deteniéndole. Malfoy miró la mano en su brazo y después a Potter con aire amenazador.

- ¿Desde cuando tengo que explicarte qué hago o dónde estoy?

- Suéltame, Potter y acaba bien el día. –le advirtió el rubio entre dientes.

- No. – rotundo, definitivo– Vamos a resolver esto. Ahora.

Potter soltó el brazo de Malfoy y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Tras apenas un ligero titubeo, el rubio le siguió y ambos salieron del Merlvin's.

Digby nunca supo lo que había pasado esa mañana, después de que ambos salieran del café. Entre todos, hicieron muchas cábalas. Incluso determinaron empezar otra porra, con las situaciones que cada uno imaginaba. Digby les dijo a todas que era inútil. Ninguno de los dos soltaría prenda. Se habían vuelto muy discretos. O ellos demasiado obvios.

Por las mañanas, llegaban juntos. Se sentaban tranquilamente en los dos taburetes que, suerte la suya, siempre encontraban libres. Malfoy abría su periódico y esperaba a que Digby le sirviera lo de cada día. Potter, cómo no, se tomaba su tiempo para decidir lo que quería cada mañana. Después, husmeaba un poco en el periódico de su compañero, aunque prefería que fuera Malfoy quien acabara contándole lo que estaba leyendo. En esos momentos siempre estaban muy cerquita, hombro con hombro. Y a veces, Digby tenía la impresión de que la cabeza de Potter tenía una tendencia natural a inclinarse hacia el hombro de Malfoy, pero que la enderezaba inmediatamente cuando se daba cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Y que otras, el brazo de Malfoy se iba solo a rodear la cintura de Potter, en un gesto muy familiar de acercamiento. Pero acababa apoyándolo en su hombro, de forma distraída y amigable. Pero claro, sólo eran impresiones de un camarero, romanticón y excesivo a la hora de utilizar la lengua.

Digby no les había vuelto a oír discutir. Hablaban. De aquella forma íntima y privada en que lo hacen las personas que comparten o tienen algo en común. Personas muy cercanas la una a la otra. A pesar de todo, no había nada que les delatara. Pero Digby lo sabía. Estaba en sus ojos y en los gestos que quedaban suspendidos en el aire. En la forma de mirarse y en lo que no decían. En el roce de una mano al volver la misma página. En el casual toque de sus cuerpos al levantarse para marcharse. En la actitud discretamente deferente que Malfoy siempre mantenía y que Potter aceptaba.

Y una de esas mañanas, cuando ya estaban a punto de irse, Malfoy se volvió hacia Digby y le dijo en tono confidencial.

- Por cierto, vamos a estar ausentes durante unos días. Pero no se preocupen. Es sólo que le he pedido a Harry que se mude a mi apartamento y ha dicho que sí. Ya sabe, empaquetar y llevar cajas de un lado a otro… –el rubio guiñó un ojo– No se reprima y haga correr la voz. Nos sentiríamos muy mal si durante estos días no tuvieran tema de conversación.

Digby dejó escapar un suspiro, de esos tan satisfechos que sueltas cuando la telenovela tiene un final feliz y te sientes en paz con el mundo. Después sonrió. Sabía que el bote de la porra hubiera sido suyo.

**FIN **


End file.
